The invention relates to an electrical connector of the type for electrically interconnecting a powered device to a power supply, preferably with a surface mounting or abutting connection.
In a preferred embodiment, the power supply may comprise a planar electronic device such as a printed circuit board or a processor chip, where the device is provided with plural contacts, typically in the form of pads, along the planar surface thereof. A difficulty of prior art systems to surface mount or form an abutting connection is the reliance upon mechanical connection systems, such as the use of metal leaf springs. Such springs may become mechanically damaged, suffer a diminished spring capability, or be environmentally damaged by moisture, dust, etc.
The present invention avoids the shortcomings of the prior art by the use of a modular connector that is inexpensive to manufacture, provides a sealed interconnection system, and requires no mechanical connections directly to the connector. The features of this invention, and its advantages over the prior art, will become apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.